My Precious
by someone98line
Summary: -Oneshoot HaeMin- AUTHOR COMEBACK! bawa FF HaeMin yang jelek, No Summary just Reading, YAOI, NC 21, HaeMin fic, AU, ANEH. RnR please..


**Title: To Be Obsession **

**Author: someone98line **

**MainCast: **

***HaeMin (Donghae x Sungmin) **

***HenMin (Henry x Sungmin)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**"**Hae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini" Sebuah teguran lembut keluar dari mulut Sungmin, membuat Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Sungmin hyung" Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum -paksa kearah Sungmin. Sungmin mendekati Donghae, melihat pemandangan dari teras sekolah lantai dua. "Gimana keadaanmu hyung? Apa sudah membaik?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Hah, aku heran kenapa penyakit amnemiamu bisa kambuh, mianhae karna tidak bisa menjengukmu" Ucap Donghae sambil mendesah pelan. "Gwenchana" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidaklah sakit amnemia yang membuatnya tidak datang kesekolah. Sebenarnya sakit yang ia rasakan saat tau bahwa orang yang dia cinta sudah dimiliki orang lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae -Orang yang Sungmin cintai. Orang-orang juga tau kalau Sungmin menyukai Donghae, tapi sayang Donghae tidak tau tentang hal itu.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Karna Sungmin benci dengan atmosfer yang melanda, Sungminpun mencoba membuka suara. "Hae-ah, kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Lee Hyuk Jae, gimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Sungmin merasa sakit di bagian dadanya saat menyebut nama pacar Donghae. Belum sempat Donghae menjawab bell sekolah sudah berbunyi. Donghae mendecih pelan, lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke kelas.

***

Dikelas semua pada ribut dengan persoalan masing-masing, sampai seorang siswa berteriak songsaenim akan datang, semuanya segera menuju bangku masing-masing. Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju bangku barunya. Ya, semenjak Eunhyuk menjadi pacar Donghae, Sungmin menjadi duduk di pojok belakang sendirian, sedangkan Donghae duduk dengan pacarnya.

Songsaenim segera memasuki kelas XII-A itu, ditemani dengan seorang murid yang tidak di ketahui murid-murid yang lain. Songsaenim memberi salam pada murid-muridnya dan ditanggapi dengan yang lainnya. Songsaenimpun menyuruh anak tadi maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-anyeonghaseyo, Henry Lau imnida, pindahan dari China" Ucap murid baru itu gugup memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nah, Henry-sshi, silahkan duduk di samping Sungmin-sshi. Sungmin-sshi kau tidak keberatankan?" Merasa ada yang memanggil Sungminpun menoleh, langsung menyutujui permintaan songsaenim. Murid baru tadi pun segera berjalan menuju bangkunya yang disebelah Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"A-annyeong, Henry i-imnida, b-bangapseumnida" Sapa murid baru itu gugup pada Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh, lalu memberi. senyuman kearah anak baru itu yang berada disamping kanannya. "Lee Sungmin imnida, nado bangapseumnida" balas Sungmin menjabat tangan Henry. Songsaenimpun mulai berbicara, menyuruh murid-muridnya membuka mata pelajaran yang di ajarinya.

***

3 minggu

3 minggu sudah Henry menetap di SMart High School ini, dan itu membuatnya dengan Sungmin semakin dekat. Ya, bahkan seluruh anak SMart High School mengira mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tak pernah lepas, dimana ada Sungmin disitu pasti ada Henry, bahkan sekarang mereka 1 apartement. Dan itu membuat Donghae tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak suka melihat Sungmin dan Henry bersama terus-terusan. Ntah apa yang dipikirkan Donghea, yang jelas setiap kali ia melihat kedekatan Sungmin dengan Henry itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Saat itu Henry menemani Sungmin kekamar kecil di sekolah. "Minnie hyung" panggil Henry, Sungmin menoleh kearah Henry. "Hmm?" Sungmin hanya bergumam kecil.

CHU~

Henry mencium bibir Sungmin pelan, Sungmin awalnya kaget dengan ciuman Henry tapi Sungmin membalas ciuman Henry, membuat Henry semakin bersemangat mencium bibir Sungmin. Henry mencium bibir atas Sungmin, sesekali Henry menggigit bibir Sungmin, agar ia mau membuka mulutnya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sungminpun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Henry mengapsen rongga mulutnya dan saling bertukar saliva.

Lama-kelamaan ciuman Henry menurun, menuju leher jenjang milik Sungmin. "Ahh..Henry-ah" Desah Sungmin, saat Henry menggigit leher Sungmin. Henry terus mencium Sungmin, sesekali menghisap dan menggigit kecil, membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Tidak mau kalah, Sungminpun membuka kancing baju sekolah Henry. Tangan Henrypun juga melakukan hal yang sama, sambil tetap mencium bibir Sungmin. Sekarang kedua-duanya sudah topless.

Sungmin bisa melihat tubuh sixpack milik Henry yang sexy itu, begitu juga dengan Henry yang disuguhkan pemandangan eksotis didepannya. Henrypun semakin gencar menciumi tubuh Sungmin. "Ahh..Henn.." Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Henry mencium bibir Sungmin kembali, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keatas tempat wastafel, Henrypun melepas celana sekolahnya, hingga tidak ada satupun yang melekat pada tubuh Henry.. Sesekali Henry mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang. "Emmhh..ahh..ngghh..MINNIE HYUNG!"

Crott

Tak butuh waktu lama Henry sudah mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi perut Sungmin. Henry melepas celana sekolah Sungmin masih tetap mencium bibir Sungmin. Dari sudut matanya Henry melihat junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang. Segera Henry mengocok junior Sungmin. "Emmhh..Henn..emmnnghh.." Henry mempercepat kocokannya saat mendengar desahan Sungmin.

Crott

Sungmin sudah mencapai klimaksnya, lalu melepas ciumannya pada Sungmin. Henry tersenyum kearah Sungmin, Sungminpun membalasnya. Karna tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Henrypun segera ke permainan utamanya. Henry mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin lebar-lebar, lalu menggesekkan juniornya secara seduktif ke lubang Sungmin. "Hihihi..Henry-ah palli" Sungmin terkikik geli saat Henry menggesek lubangnya. Henrypun segera memasuki lubang Sungmin. "Akkhh..Henn.." Lubang Sungmin sangat sempit untuk Henry masuki, mengingat juniornya yang cukup besar. "Ssempit hhyung.." Henry mencoba mendorong lebih kuat lagi, hingga akhirnya juniornya dapat masuk ke lubang Sungmin.

Henry mendiamkan juniornya sementara di lubang Sungmin, melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya kesakitan membuat Henry merasa bersalah. Henrypun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut, tidak mau menambah kesakitan pada Sungmin. "Emmhh..bergeraklah Hen.." Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah Henry, Henrypun membalasnya. Perlahan-lahan Henry menggoyang pinggulnya, lama kelamaan Henrypun mempercepat temponya. "Ahhh..ahhh..Henn..rry" Henry semakin mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya, mendengar suara seksi Sungmin membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Crott

Cairan Henry keluar membasahi lubang Sungmin. Henrypun segera melepas juniornya dari lubang Sungmin. Sungmin segera beranjak dari atas tempat wastafel, lalu membersihkan cairan Henry yang masih lengket dengan tissue toilet. Segera mereka memasang seragam sekolah mereka dengan cepat takut ada orang yang segera datang menuju kemari. Tapi percuma saja, perbuatan mereka sudah dilihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut, lengkap dengan pakaian basket yang ia kenakan. Segera namja tersebut menjauh dari tempat itu dengan perasaan sakit di hatinya.

***

"Donghae-ah, kau dari mana saja? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan permainan?" Panggil sang kapten basket pada Donghae yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Mian Siwon hyung, sepertinya aku tidak dapat melanjutkan permainan, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak enak badan, mianhae" Donghae berjalan mengambil barang-barangnya disamping lapangan basket, ingin segera cepat-cepat pulang.

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu" Donghae segera pulang tak lupa berpamitan pada kawan-kawannya.

***

Donghae membanting pintu apartementnya kasar. Hari ini hatinya sangat kacau, melihat pemandangat yang dilihatnya tadi di toilet sekolah, membuat hatinya sangat kacau. Melihat orang yang sudah membuatnya berpaling dari Eunhyuk, tengah bermain 'itu' dengan namja lain. Donghae membuka seragamnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya saat ini.

Selama air shower membasuh tubuh Donghae, pikiran Donghae melayang entah kemana, sampai membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. 'Tidak ada cara lain, inilah yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin kembali' Batin Donghae mengeluarkan smirknya.

***

Hari ini perasaan Sungmin sangat buruk, buka, hari ini saja, begitu juga dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengingat namjachingunya yang baru jadian 3 minggu langsung meninggal di tabrak truk. Dari kejauhan, seorang namja tampak menyunggingkan bibirnya. Tak kala, perasaan senang terus menghampirinya terus, setiap kali melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedih setiap mengingat kekasihnya itu.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin yang sekarang. Donghae sekarang sudah tergila-gila pada Sungmin, meninggal Eunhyuk begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa? Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk, saat Eunhyuk tengah berciuman mesra pada sahabat Donghae sendiri, sang ketua tim basket. Donghae tersenyum saat melihat itu, jadi dia tidak perlu mencari kata-kata indah untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

***

Hari menunjukkan jam 8 malam, dan Sungmin baru pulang sekolah. Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju apartementnya tersebut, hingga tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang sejak tadi. Lama-kelamaan orang yang mengikuti Sungmin tadi semakin cepat. saat menyadari ada orang yang berjalan sangat cepat di belakang Sungmin, Sungminpun mempercepat jalannya, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin. Salahkan langkah kaki Sungmin yang kecil, membuatnya tertangkap oleh orang yang mengikutinya itu, lalu orang tersebut menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di kasih obat tidur. Orang tersebut langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin, lalu dibawanya pergi.

***

"Eungghh" lenguh Sungmin saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya sangat dingin,, tentu saja karna tak ada satu benang helaipun yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin. "Kau sudah bangun hyung?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara Donghae, yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Dan satu lagi, keadaan Donghae saat ini sama sepertinya, sama-sama tidak memakai baju. Sehingga Sungmin dapat melihat sesuatu yang besar didaerah selangkangan Donghae, seketika membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang ka.." Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat ia menyadari tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaki dan tangan Sungmin sudah diikat dengan Donghae, agar tidak kabur. "Heh, agar kau tidak kabur, aku jadi mengikatmu hyung" Ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai. Donghae mulai mendekat kearah Sungmin yang terlentang itu. Donghae mulai naik keatas ranjang, lalu Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin. Segera Donghae lumat bibir Sungmin kasar. "Emmhh Haee.." Desah Sungmin, saat Donghae menggigit bibir Sungmin kuat.

Donghae memainkan junior Sungmin dengan juniornya. "Ahh..haee.."Sesekali Sungmin mendesah kegelian saat Donghae memainkan pinggang Sungmin. "Emhhh!" Sungmin merasa kesakitan saat sesuatu yang tumpul dan besar menerobos masuk lubangnya.

Jlebb

Junior Donghae sudah masuk sepenuhnya di lubang Sungmin, Donghae lalu melepas ciumannya dengan Sungmin. Segera Donghae mendorong pinggulnya dengan keras berkali-kali, tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang berteriak dan menangis kesakitan, "ahhh..Hae, jebal, hentikan..hiks" Donghae tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin, malah mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Donghae terus mendesah kenikmatan, serasa juniornya dipijit dengan lubang Sungmin.

Crott

Cairan Donghae membasahi lubang Sungmin. Sungmin juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi lubangnya. Donghae segera melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Sungmin, lalu mencopot juniornya dari lubang Sungmin, segera Donghae membalik tubuh Sungmin, lalu mengangkat pinggang Sungmin, sehingga menjadi gaya doggie style.

Donghae memasukkan kembali juniornya kedalam lubang Sungmin. Tidak susah memasukkan juniornya kembali kedalam lubang Sungmin, akibat cairannya tadi membuatnya mudah memasukinya kembali. Donghae menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi. Walaupun gerakan in-outnya Donghae lancar, tapi tetap saja membuat Sungmin kesakitan, karna junior Donghae yang sangat besar.

"Ahhh.. !"

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya lagi lubang Sungmin. Donghae melepas ikatan pada tangan Sungmin lalu merubah posisinya lagi. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keatas tubuhnya, lalu menancapkan juniornya langsung kelubangnya Sungmin. Sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan, sehingga Donghae dapat melihat wajah putih mulus milik Sungmin.

Donghae segera menyambar bibir Sungmin, lalu menggoncang tubuh Sungmin. Dalam ciuman mereka, Sungmin terus-terus saja mendesah. "Emmhh..haee.." Donghae semakin mempercepat goncangannya pada tubuh Sungmin, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi perpaduan antara pantat Sungmin dengan paha Donghae.

Crott

Sungmin merasa sedikit lega saat Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubangnya. Karna tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa kantuk, Sungminpun tertidur pulas di pangkuan Donghae. Donghae juga merasa lelah segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Sebelum tidur Donghae mencium kepala Sungmin. "Saranghae hyung" Donghae segera tidur di atas tubuh Sungmin, tanpa melepas juniornya dari lubang Sungmin.

***

"Appa, minggir, kenapa kau selalu duduk disamping Eomma setiap kali jam makan" Rengek seorang anak kecil pada ayahnya untuk menyingkir dari kursi makan yang bersebelahan dengan Eommanya.

"Iya, Appa, kenapa kau selalu duduk di samping Eomma, sedangkan kami tidak pernah duduk di samping Eomma" tuding seorang anak kecil lagi pada ayahnya.

"Yak! Sapa cepat dia dapat" balas. Ayahnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya pada kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Eommaaaa!" Sang Eommapun segera menghampiri keluarganya tersebut sambil membawakan makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

"Hae-ah, mengalah lah dengan anakmu sekali-kali, bahkan kalau dilihat-lihat, kau lebih kekanak-kanakan dari pada mereka" Ucap istri Donghae membela anak-anaknya.

"Aishh, baiklah-baiklah" Donghae pun mengalah jika sang istri sudah mulai berbicara. Anak mereka -sebut saja Ryeowook dan Kibum langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri dan kanan eommanya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarganya tersebut.

Ya, seperti inilah kehidupan Sungmin sekarang, semenjak Donghae memperkosanya, dia jadi hamil. Tentu saja itu membuat Donghae bahagia, dan harus tanggung jawab pada Sungmin. Dan, seperti ini lah jadinya, mereka menikah, lalu di karuniai 2 orang anak yang tampan sekaligus cantik dan juga pintar.

-FIN-

Mian kalo FFnya jelek dan alurnya juga terlihat di paksakan. Gomawo yang udah baca. Mind to Review


End file.
